As IC technology advances, the complexity of chips increases and higher performance is required. As the industry moves towards a system on a chip (SoC), uncertainties including, for example, interface requirements and integration of analog blocks need to be addressed and resolved.
As chip complexity increases, the level of risk increases as well. Development cycles increase along with the complexity of the ICs. Accordingly, product manufacturing cycles are delayed.